vootfandomcom-20200213-history
Temjin
Temjin (MBV-707-G) is a controllable Virtuaroid in VOOT. He is the "Ryu" of the Virtual-On series in that he is a solid all-around fighter with no real weaknesses and is recommended for those new to the game due to his ease of use. Story Fresh from the 7th Virtuaroid Plant "Reference Point" comes the continuation of D.N. Corporation's most successful Virtuaroid line yet; the Temjin makes its return as a well-balanced second-generation unit in use primarily by D.N.A. pilots. While the orginal Temjin was balanced in all aspects but was lacking in firepower along side other models like the Dorkas, the new Temjin has rectified this problem by adding new attack functions using the technology afforded to second-generation Virtuaroids; its MultiPurpose Beam Launcher can now split open to discharge energy from its V-Crystal much like Raiden's lasers, only less in power. Its "Gliding Ram" special move makes a refined return as the "Blue Slider", and its already excellent close-combat abilities are augmented by pilot skills made possible due to second-generation technology. Temjin is favoured by new pilots and veterans alike in that it is straightforward to use, and there are no situations that truly work against it. At the same time, it fares poorly against other Virtuaroids in their respective areas. Gameplay Right Weapon RW LTRW * No damage * Extremely fast * Strips V-Armor * Drains weapon gauge RW *Temjin fires a shot from its M.B.P.L. *When crouching, Temjin fires a stream of beam shots from its M.B.P.L. High projectile speed, but poor tracking. Useful for evading normal enemy melee attacks while still dealing them damage. *When side-dashing, Temjin fires a stream of beam shots from its M.B.P.L. *During close-combat, Temjin stabs forward with the sharp end of the M.B.P.L. Causes knockback. *When dashing forward, Temjin fires two supercharged beam shots. More powerful compared to the crouch-shot, but chances of hitting are less. RTRW * Drains 50% of weapon gauge * Very long startup and recovery, so it's very punishable! * Temjin's heaviest-hitting ranged weapon. Great for bosses in arcade mode! Center Weapon CW LTCW * Great homing ability * Can go through some solid obstacles * Lower damage CW *If the enemy is too far away, Temjin swings its M.P.B.L. in beam sword mode, sending a weak but highly homing energy wave towards the opponent. Can destroy a good amount of enemy projectiles. *Once up close, Temjin slashes to its left with its M.B.P.L. in beam sword mode. This is Temjin's most powerful close-combat attack, short of the Blue Slider. RTCW * Who knows? Left Weapon LW LTLW * Throws a bomb that bounces until it hits the enemy or reaches a set distance * Uses a lot less of the weapon bar so you can throw around 2 * Higher homing (?) but less damage LW *Temjin throws a bomb in front of it. Large damage radius. *When crouching, Temjin throws a bomb in front of it, and the bomb bounces towards the opponent before detonating. If there are any obstructions in front of the bomb, they will set it off before its has crossed the maximum distance. RTLW * Temjin throws a bomb with a heavier-looking animation. * Explodes higher off the ground * ??? Category:Virtuaroids